$9.781 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Answer: $9.781 \times 10^{-5} = 9.781 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $9.781 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;097\;81$